Sacrifice
by Haruko Amaya
Summary: Di balik luka yang Sakura torehkan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri, ada rahasia besar yang ia tutup rapat semenjak kenyataan pahit itu terkuak. Karena Sakura tak akan pernah bisa melihat Sasuke terluka karena dirinya, kecuali atas azas pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuknya.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Always Laila © Andi Eriawan

Last Kiss © Taylor Swift

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apa pun dari tertulisnya fanfiksi ini.

Warnings: OOC, AU, italic for flashback, misstypo?

Genres: Angst and Drama

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Jeda yang terbentang di antara kalimat tanya dan jawaban masih ada. Gadis ini masih terdiam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membentuk untaian kata penjelasan yang diminta. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sedikit, sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan serius dari lawan bicaranya. Tangan-tangan kurusnya meremas ujung gaun rumahan biru langitnya dan menggeseknya satu sama lain.

Ini salahnya. Ini benar-benar murni kesalahannya. Ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari pilihannya untuk tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan teman-teman_nya _sebagai satu-satunya tali penyambung untuk mengetahui sedikitnya kabar _dia_. Namun, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal itu akan membawanya ke situasi seperti ini. Situasi di mana kerabat terdekat dari _dia _mendatanginya dan mempertanyakan perihal apa yang sudah ia lakukan dua tahun silam kepada _kerabat dekatnya_ itu dan alasannya.

Setelah menarik napas dan mengembuskannya secara teratur beberapa kali, ia akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus mata hitam yang memancarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya. Ia membuka mulutnya, "aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku berhenti mencintainya," katanya lirih.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu tega—"

Mendengar kata 'tega' yang begitu sensitif di telinganya, cepat-cepat ia memotong perkataan pria yang menatapnya serius itu. "Aku bukannya tega, Itachi. Kau tak akan pernah tahu bahwa sesuatu di balik ini—" jari telunjuk rampingnya menunjuk ke arah dadanya, "—selalu begitu sakit setiap kali aku mengingatnya."

Hatinya meringis nyeri. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk tega. Keadaan yang memaksanya menjadi begini. Takdir yang begitu pelik sangatlah jauh dari ekspektasi masa depannya. Semuanya luluh lantah. Untuk memberi penjelasan pun, hatinya tak sampai. Ia tahu jelas semua orang akan menganggapnya tega. Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Lebih baik semua orang menganggapnya tega daripada adanya lelehan air mata di pelupuk matanya yang diakibatkan oleh setiap kata penjelasan yang harus ia utarakan.

Biarlah cap tega menjadi nama tengahnya. Dua tahun cukup untuk membangun mentalnya agar tetap konsisten pada pilihannya. Namun mentalnya mungkin tak akan pernah siap jika mendengar cemoohan untuk dirinya karena takdir yang mengikatnya. Takdir yang memaksanya untuk mengambil jarak lebar dengan _dia _meskipun ia harus membohongi rasa di nuraninya sendiri.

"Sasuke tak pernah melepasmu, asal kau tahu. Ia memang bukan pria cengeng. Tapi aku tahu jelas selama ini di matanya hanya ada kau, Sakura," ucap Itachi dengan senyum getir. Ia berharap kata-katanya dapat menghancurkan konsistensi Sakura untuk tidak memberikan alasan mengapa ia memilih meninggalkan adik satu-satunya.

Alih-alih meruntuhkan pendiriannya, Sakura membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Tangannya tak tergerak untuk menghapus jejaknya, karena ia sadar itu adalah hal yang percuma. Ia tahu Itachi sempat melihatnya memulai tangisan lirih. "Maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau, atau bahkan.. Sasuke.. akan dipertemukan dengan suatu waktu di mana kalian bisa mengetahui semuanya. Maafkan aku," suara Sakura tak lepas dari getaran. Air matanya semakin mencair, hingga berujung di bawah dagu dan jatuh membasahi punggung tangan yang semenjak tadi masih menggenggam ujung gaunnya.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, apa musim favoritmu?"_

"_Tidak ada. Semuanya sama, menurutku."_

_Sakura mengangkat dagunya, tangannya bertumpu di atas besi jembatan. Matanya berpendar mengamati langit nan teduh. Sesekali tangannya berpindah tugas dari tumpuan menjadi pengusap lengan. Suhu dibawah rata-rata kali ini cukup menusuk. "Kalau favoritku, musim semi," katanya. Kepulan karbon dioksida terbentuk seiring dengan mulut Sakura yang bersua. _

"_Sudah kuduga," timpal Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Ia tak bertanya balik perihal musim pada si gadis. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sarung tangan yang melapisi tak cukup untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang berpendar di musim dingin ini. Matanya melirik tangan Sakura yang direntangkan di depan. Jari-jarinya dibuka, sarung tangan yang melapisi tangan Sakura terlihat lebih tipis dibandingkan miliknya. _

"_Terlalu mudah ditebak, ya?" tanya Sakura sembari tertawa kecil. Sasuke melirik wajah tenang Sakura. Suhu ekstrim ini membuat pipi tembam gadis itu memerah. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa bibir gadis itu bergetar. Ia kedinginan._

"_Hn. Kau kedinginan?"_

_Merespons pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk. Frekuensi getaran di bibirnya semakin bertambah. Suara gigi yang bergemeletuk beresonansi hingga ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mundur menjauhi penyangga-penyangga besi di samping kanan jembatan—yang jika disentuh akan membuat tubuh lebih menggigil. Sementara Sakura hanya menurut saja. Kedua tangan yang berlapis sarung tangan berwarna jingga muda itu ia pertemukan satu sama lain, lalu menggosokkan keduanya untuk saling mengirim kehangatan. _

_Sasuke kembali menaruh tangannya di saku. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menyarankan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, namun ia mendapati tak adanya saku di mantel yang tengah Sakura kenakan. "Kenapa mengenakan mantel tanpa saku?" tanyanya._

"_Karena yang ini modelnya lucu. Aku sudah bosan dengan model yang bersaku," jawab Sakura polos. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk mantel panjang selutut yang ia kenakan._

"_Dasar perempuan." Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura yang benar-benar tipikal seorang perempuan. Ia tak habis pikir, Sakura masih mementingkan model pakaian di musim yang kurang bersahabat ini. Bukan berarti Sasuke pun tak acuh terhadap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia tetap memakai pakaian yang pantas, namun yang menjadi syarat nomor satu dari pakaian yang akan ia pilih adalah yang memberikan kenyamanan untuknya._

"Style_ itu penting, tahu!"_

"_Tapi 'kan sekarang kau kedinginan. Lain kali pilihlah pakaian sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi." Melihat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk masam, ia tersenyum menang. Matanya menunggu pengakuan dari gadis merah muda tersebut._

"_Iya, deh. Iya."_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya. Awalnya Sakura sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, namun pada akhirnya ia mengerti dan tersenyum lembut. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin terlihat. _

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadap tanganmu yang satunya lagi."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini pun rasanya sudah hangat." _

_Sakura berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi pemuda di sampingnya. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup pipi Sasuke lalu berujar, "terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." _

_Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sasuke. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk seringai. "Kecuali kalau seperti ini," bisiknya pelan di telinga Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku lalu melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia berdiri di depan dan membelakangi Sakura. Tanpa menghadap ke belakang, ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya erat sekali. Kembali ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. _

_Menyadari posisinya yang seakan-akan sedang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang di tempat umum, wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Sa-sasuke-_kun_! Lepaskan! Malu, banyak orang!" hardiknya._

"_Coba saja kalau bisa," tantang Sasuke sembari mepererat tautan jemarinya pada jemari Sakura. Ia semakin tersenyum menang merasakan upaya Sakura dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak lincah di sakunya terlihat percuma._

"_Sasuke-_kun_!"_

.

.

.

Tidak ada satu malam pun yang Sakura lewatkan tanpa Sasuke yang mengisi benaknya. Itu tak akan jadi masalah jika hal itu membuatnya tersenyum seperti remaja kasmaran. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, hal itu malah menumbuhkan rasa bersalah dan sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya. Belum lagi keberadaan rasa rindu yang seperti _pyramid_, kian hari kian menajam dan menusuk hatinya.

Sakura tahu, satu-satunya obat penawar patah hati hanyalah waktu. Dan ia lebih dari yakin bahwa waktu yang ia lalui selama ini sudah masuk ke dalam kategori lama. Namun sakit di hatinya tak kunjung hilang juga. Ia mengupayakan diri untuk melalukan banyak hal setiap harinya sebagai pengalih. Mau bagaimana pun juga, di setiap hari pasti ada malam. Ada kalanya Sakura lepas dari segala kesibukkannya dan istirahat. Saat-saat sebelum istirahat itulah yang selalu mencekiknya dengan berbagai perasaan yang mengusik hatinya hingga menunda waktu tidurnya.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Ia merasa sangat lelah dihadapkan rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa setiap kali berusaha jatuh tertidur. Berkali-kali menggeliat dan merubah posisi tidur, namun ia tetap saja tak dapat menutup matanya dengan pasti. Kelopak matanya akan berkedut dan memaksa untuk membuka. Bayangan wajah Sasuke saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya—pertemuan paling berat selama hidupnya—yang menjadi jauh lebih jelas di kegelapan yang menghalangi pandangannya saat ia menutup mata adalah alasannya. Relevan jika setiap kali mata itu tertutup, sudut matanya akan mengeluarkan air mata yang sebenarnya ditahan mati-matian oleh sang pemilik mata.

Acap kali penyesalan menggetarkan pendirian yang Sakura bangun selama dua tahun ini. Apalagi pernyataan Itachi hari ini menjawab dengan telak pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan dalam hati setiap harinya. Sakura yakin Sasuke mau menerimanya kembali, jika ia memutuskan untuk begitu. Namun ia tak bisa. Benar-benar tak bisa. Ini bukan tentang harga dirinya sebagai perempuan yang meminta kembali menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Sama sekali bukan.

Lebih baik Sasuke sakit hati sekarang dan menemukan orang lain yang bisa menyembuhkannya, daripada Sasuke bersanding di sampingnya dan akan menjadi tersakiti lebih dari ini karena itu. Sakura lebih baik mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, biarlah dirinya saja yang sakit bila hari dimana Sasuke akhirnya bangun dari lukanya dan menemukan gadis lain datang. Daripada nanti ia sendiri yang melihat Sasuke sakit karena dirinya. Pengorbanan memang tak pernah mudah. Untuk mencapai tujuan dari pengorbanan itu haruslah melalui medan yang dipenuhi semak belukar yang akan semakin menyakiti jika dipaksa dilewati. Terbukti dari kasus yang melanda Sakura. Tak hanya Sakura yang sakit, jangan lupakan Sasuke yang masih melihat Sakura di matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya lirih diiringi nada sendu serak. Seakan-akan sasaran dari kata maaf itu benar-benar berada di depan mukanya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air matanya mengalir deras. Isakan-isakan lemah akhirnya terlontar dari bibir yang semenjak tadi digigit. Kata-kata Itachi tentang Sasuke terus menggema di benaknya. Malam-malamnya tak pernah seberat ini sebelumnya. Sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih memiliki tempat di hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Suara sepatu berdentum kencang dan menggema ke seluruh aula rumah sakit. Bau obat menguar menusuk indera penciuman. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Ia benar-benar tak tenang sekarang. Ia melirik setiap pintu yang dilewatinya untuk mencari-cari nomor kamar di mana Sasuke berada. Dan tepat saat ia menemukan tujuannya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendorong pintu dengan rusuh, tak mempedulikan norma kesopanan untuk kali ini._

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" pekiknya khawatir mendapati Sasuke yang dalam keadaan buruk, _gips_ di kaki kanannya mempertegas hal itu. _

"_Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkat punggungnya dari ranjang dengan sprei putih yang begitu khas. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha untuk duduk. Melihat kekasihnya kesulitan, Sakura cepat-cepat menghampiri ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring dan membantunya duduk. Ia memberikan gelas berisi air putih yang terdapat di atas nakas samping ranjang kepada Sasuke secara inisiatif. Sasuke menerimanya dan meminum setengah dari isi gelas tersebut._

"_Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Sakura menarik tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke lebih jelas. Pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tak melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Samar-samar ia melihat gelengan dari kepala berambut hitam itu. Sakura mendecak kesal mendapatinya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar seperti diaduk. Kesal bercampur dengan khawatir tiada tara._

"_Aku menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_." Wajah menekan bercampur kekhawatiran yang mendalam terpasang. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke tak menanggapinya di saat-saat seperti ini._

_Sasuke mendesah panjang dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku kecelakaan saat mengendarai motor," jelasnya sekenanya. _

"_Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Sudah kubilang kau harus berhati-hati saat mengendarai motor, Sasuke-_kun_!"_

"_Tenang dulu, Sakura. Aku menyalip karena buru-buru. Tanpa kusangka ada mobil dalam kecepatan cukup tinggi menyenggol hingga aku terlonjak lumayan jauh. Yah, memang salahku, sih."_

"_Sudah kuduga pasti kau yang tidak hati-hati! Jangan utamakan kecepatan, Sasuke-_kun_! Utamakan keselamatan jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Mata hijau Sakura menyalang garang ke arah Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetap khawatir pada orang terkasihnya. "Coba lihat kakimu yang malang, akibat dari kecerobohanmu. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini?!"_

_Mata Sakura meniti setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya menegang lagi tatkala melihat sebuah perban yang membalut siku kiri Sasuke. "Lihat ini!" Tangannya menarik tangan kiri Sasuke lalu memutarnya sedikit untuk memperjelas keberadaan luka di sana. Sasuke meringis kecil karenanya. "Tanganmu juga terluka! Astaga! Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Pikiranku kalap saat mendapat kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan. Cepat-cepat aku datang kemari dan… dan mendapatimu terluka namun wajahmu masih santai. Bagaima—hmpph!"_

_Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Ia melumat bibir itu lembut penuh perasaan. Mata Sakura membulat mendapat serangan mendadak dari Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa disengat listrik statis hingga membuatnya membeku. Air mukanya melemas seketika. Merasa respons pasif dari Sakura, ia melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau harus tenang. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."_

"_Ka-kau benar-benar harus hati-hati, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar khawatir dan takut." Wajah Sakura melunak saat itu juga. Pipinya memerah sempurna. Ia enggan membahas soal Sasuke yang baru saja mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya._

"_Harusnya kau bersyukur aku masih hidup. Baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu khawatir." Tangan Sasuke meraih rambut merah muda itu lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Ia menelusuri pipi dan berujung di dagu gadis itu. Menariknya pelan dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Sakura sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

.

.

.

Hari Minggu masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang paling Sakura ingin hindari, terutama hari Minggu yang _free._ Ia benci berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang sudah pasti akan melanda dirinya jika tidak ada pengalih. Ia lelah, benar-benar lelah. Ia sangat membutuhkan kesibukkan seolah kesibukkan adalah partikel udara yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya untuk menjalankan proses respirasi. Sakura terlalu memforsir dirinya. Ya, benar. Namun bagi Sakura, kelelahan fisikal yang melanda karena forsiran bagi dirinya hanyalah sebuah anak dandelion yang bertebaran tatkala ditiup jika dibandingkan dengan besarnya kelelahan batin yang tak pernah luput dari dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Sebelum tenggelam ke dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu dan penyeselan, sesegera mungkin Sakura mencari sesuatu yang tak sesuai di apartemennya. Hatinya bersorak senang saat menemukan tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas yang benar-benar berantakan di meja kerja beserta rak buku di sampingnya. Sakura benar-benar tak ingat bahwa tempat ini luput dari kegiatannya merapikan apartemen. Mungkin karena saat sedang beres-beres, ada telepon masuk atau tamu yang hadir. Entahlah, Sakura benar-benar lupa.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghampiri rak buku. Menata buku-buku yang posisinya anomali jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Pun menyortir ulang posisi buku-buku menurut kategori yang ia tentukan. Sesekali Sakura terbatuk dan bersin dikarenakan debu yang menumpuk dan terbang bebas dikarenakan gerakan tubuh yang sedikit banyak menimbulkan angin dan membuat debu-debu itu terbang bebas. Mulai merasa terganggu dengan debu yang memperlambat kegiatan beres-beresnya, Sakura mengambil sebuah kemoceng dan kain basah. Mengenyahkan segala debu yang mengganggu setelah menutup bagian mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan yang tidak andil dalam proses pengenyahan tersebut. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mengelap bagian-bagian kosong yang tak terisi buku. Dan ia mulai menata buku-bukunya lagi setelah jejak-jejak basah yang terbentuk dari lap mengering.

Sakura mengambil langkah mundur dan menatap puas ke arah rak buku yang sudah jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Perbedaan ketebalan, tinggi dan warna sampul buku memberikan kesan estetika sendiri di mata Sakura.

Ia melirik meja yang menjadi tumpuan tangan kanannya. Meja itu belum mengalami perubahan sejak Sakura memulai acara beres-beresnya. Kertas-kertas dan map-map masih berserakan di sana, bahkan ada yang hingga jatuh di bawah lantai. Dengan cekatan ia menyeleksi kertas-kertas dan isi dari map-map yang dirasanya masih penting. Tumpukan kertas penting jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang siap menjadi sampah.

Dengan sabar Sakura membuka satu per satu map yang ada untuk memastikan isinya. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat yang di ujungnya sudah terdapat noda-noda sebagai penjelas bahwa itu adalah arsip lama yang dibungkus kertas usang. Karena kebutuhannya untuk memisahkan mana yang penting dan mana yang tidak, ia membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Entah mengapa jantungnya melompat-lompat karena pompaan darah yang berdesir cepat di balik kulitnya. Tangannya mulai basah karena gugup. Padahal Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu gugup. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, ia menarik sebuah kertas putih di dalam amplop seakan-akan kertas itu akan melebur jika ditariknya kasar.

Hatinya mencelos saat membaca kop surat dari isi amplop itu. Kop surat yang bertuliskan nama laboratorium di sebuah rumah sakit. Sakura yang memiliki daya ingat tinggi tentu tahu jelas isi amplop itu sekarang. Masih terpatri jelas di kepalanya tanpa harus membacanya secara keseluruhan. Ini adalah sebuah kertas yang menuliskan takdir buruknya. Pun sebuah kertas yang menyebabkan adanya perpisahan di antara Sasuke dan dirinya. Tangannya bergetar lalu melempar amplop dengan kertas putih yang menyembul sedikit dari dalamnya ke sembarang arah. Kini tangannya berganti tugas menjadi penutup wajah gadis yang merana karena lembar-lembar masa lalunya terbuka secara paksa. Suara isakan yang teredam terdengar dan menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ternyata, bahan pengalih yang ia lakukan malah membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam ke jurang sakit yang selama ini berusaha ia tutup rapat agar tak ada lagi yang terjerumus ke sana.

.

.

.

_Saat datang bulan seperti ini, Sakura lebih memilih menetap di apartemennya. Demi apa pun, hampir semua gadis di dunia akan menjadi sangat malas dan super sensitif pada saat rutinitas biologis yang selalu mendatangi mereka setiap bulannya. Namun itu hanyalah alasan minor dari Sakura. Alasan yang lebih kompleks adalah adanya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyiksanya di bagian perut hingga beberapa kali nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura merasa begitu, melainkan sudah beberapa bulan terakhir. _

_Sampai satu bulan yang lalu, ia masih menganggap rasa sakit yang dideritanya itu adalah hal normal. Toh masih menempel dengan erat di kepalanya suara teman-teman masa sekolah menengah atasnya yang mengeluh kesakitan karena rutinitas bulanan yang hanya terjadi pada perempuan ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa sakitnya sekarang ini abnormal. Siklus bulanannya pun menjadi aneh. Hal ini benar-benar menyiksanya hingga pergerakan pada tubuhnya pun membuatnya merasa layaknya sebuah belati menikam bagian dalam di perutnya. _

_Mengingat adanya agenda yang harus ia hadiri bersama Sasuke namun tak mungkin ia jalankan mengingat kondisinya sekarang, ia meraih ponsel yang berada di nakas sebelah ranjang. Ia menekan nomor 1 sebagai speed dial untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Setelah nada tunggu tak lagi terdengar, Sakura membuka suara."Halo, Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya serak. _

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura_?"_

"_Hari ini kencan kita dibatalkan saja, ya? Maaf."_

_Sementara di sisi lain Sasuke merasa heran dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya Sakura membatalkan kencan dengan tiba-tiba. Dan suara Sakura yang parau membuatnya tak enak hati. "_Kenapa?_" tanyanya._

"_Aku sakit. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf sekali. Lain kali kita rencanakan lagi."_

"Kau sakit?! Sakit apa? Aku akan segera ke sana!_" Benar saja firasat yang Sasuke rasakan. Sakura sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Matanya membulat mendengar penuturan Sakura. Bagaimana pun, gadis itu adalah gadis terkasihnya. Tentu saja ia akan mengalami kekhawatiran jika mendengar Sakura sedang sakit._

"_Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kau tahu.. eng, ini masalah perempuan. Aku… malu."_

"Tapi_—"_

"_Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku malu."_

_Mengembuskan napas berat, ia tak habis pikir pada Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu membiarkannya merasa cemas karena jauh dari dirinya yang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Namun ia berusaha mengerti privasi Sakura yang satu ini meskipun ada keengganan di hatinya. "_Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi harus ada orang lain di sana bersamamu. Kau tidak boleh sendiri._"_

"_Iya, aku akan menghubungi Ino setelah ini untuk memintanya menemaniku. Maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus cepat membaik. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku._"_

"_Iya, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"Aku juga, Sakura. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._"_

_Setelah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura segera menghubungi Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya semenjak menginjak sekolah menengah atas. Ia sungguh bersyukur Ino mau datang dan menjaganya. Gadis berambut pirang itu memang sahabat yang baik. _

_Suara bel yang sudah sangat tidak asing menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen Sakura. Dengan terpaksa ia harus bangkit untuk membuka pintu dikarenakan ia tidak menaruh kunci cadangan apa pun di luar pintu sana. Setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan membuat bibirnya melontarkan sebuah ringisan yang terus terdengar karena sulit untuk pasif saat berjalan. Merasa bersyukur ia masih kuat untuk berdiri, ia menyeret kakinya yang gemetaran menuju pintu utama. Suara bel terus menerus menggema membuatnya harus bergerak lebih cepat. Ia remas kuat-kuat kain yang berada di atas perut bagian bawahnya untuk menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakit di sana. _

_Ia menghela napas lega tatkala akhirnya jaraknya dengan pintu cukup untuk memberi ruang kepada tangannya agar bisa membuka pintu. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Ino berdiri di sana. Mata Sakura menangkap raut khawatir di wajah Ino sebelum semuanya memburam lalu menggelap. _

"_Sakura!" _

_Ino dengan cepat tanggap menangkap tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba terhuyung ke depan dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam. Sakura hilang kesadaran. Ino yang benar-benar panik segera meminta tolong pada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu apartemen Sakura untuk membawa gadis itu ke mobilnya. Ino segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit terdekat dan membawa Sakura bersamanya. Matanya sesekali melirik Sakura yang terbaring di belakang, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk pada sahabat merah mudanya tersebut._

_Setelah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, ia segera melapor adanya calon pasien di mobilnya. Dengan sigap pihak rumah sakit membawa Sakura dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ino benar-benar cemas sekarang. Entah mengapa tak terbesit sedikit pun pikiran untuk menghubungi kerabat dekat Sakura yang lain. Ia hanya menunggu kabar gadis itu seorang diri di ruang tunggu tepat di luar ruang pemeriksaan Sakura. _

_Cukup lama menunggu, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Ino. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menepis betapa berat kelopak matanya. Suara derit pintu membuat matanya kembali terbuka lebar dan kesadarannya kembali ke tingkat tertinggi. Ia menghampiri seseorang berjas putih yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. _

"_Anda keluarganya?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan dokter yang memeriksa Sakura. Ino meresponsnya dengan mengangguk. Memang benar ia bukan keluarga Sakura, namun ia sadar ia adalah satu-satunya kerabat dekat Sakura yang ada di sana. Lagipula ia yakin Sakura tak akan menyalahi dirinya hanya karena ia mengaku-ngaku keluarga Sakura._

"_Ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan. Tolong ikut ke ruangan saya."_

_Dan kata-kata dokter itu membuat perasaan tak enak menguasai Ino sekarang juga._

_Setelah mendengar penuturan dokter perihal apa yang menimpa Sakura, pikirannya kalut. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri ruangan tempat Sakura berada dan menunggunya hingga siuman. Hingga sekarang, ia belum menghubungi siapa pun dan mengabarkan tentang keadaan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus menjelaskan apa yang dialami Sakura. _

_Ino terlonjak saat melihat pergerakan kecil dari tubuh Sakura. Ia yakin gadis bersurai merah muda itu sebentar lagi akan membuka matanya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menghadapinya…_

"_I-ino," bisik Sakura saat mendapati Ino memenuhi pandangannya. _

"_Syukurlah, Sakura. Kau sudah sadar."_

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku membutuhkan infus?"_

_Ino bergeming. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia benar-benar tak sampai hati menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Sakura. Ia benar-benar takut melihat reaksi Sakura nanti._

"_Ino, kenapa diam?"_

"…"

"_Ino?"_

"…"

"_Katakan, Ino. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah itu buruk?"_

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi, Ino merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Sakura erat. Ia menangis di balik bahu Sakura. Air matanya jatuh membasahi bantal yang menjadi tumpuan Sakura. Sakura yang bingung hanya terdiam._

"_Sakura, sayang, kau harus tabah, ya."_

"_A-apa yang terjadi?" Wajah Sakura memucat. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Ino hingga membuat gadis itu mengerti untuk melepas rengkuhannya. _

"_Sakura… salah satu bagian di rahimmu harus diangkat. Kau… kau terkena _Carsinoma Ovarium_. Maafkan aku, Sakura," ucap Ino tak tega. Kembali ia memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kaku. Lama-kelamaan ia bisa merasakan bahunya basah. _

_Sakura menangis, ia tak percaya ini bisa terjadi padanya. Ia merasa hidupnya hancur di depan matanya sekarang juga. Matanya tak lagi bernyawa, seakan sedang meratapi puing-puing kehancuran hidupnya. _

"_Ke-kenapa… kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini… kenapa…"_

.

.

.

Sakura menyesap teh herbal yang sekitar dua menit lalu datang ke meja tempatnya menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Prinsipnya adalah tidak baik membuat orang lain menunggu. Ia memang sengaja datang sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Itulah sebabnya ia sendirian sekarang.

Sesekali matanya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, lalu melempar pandangan ke arah pintu _café. _Orangyang ia tunggu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk sekedar mengetikkan pesan singkat atau menghubungi orang itu dan menanyakan di mana keberadaannya. Namun segera ia tahan. Ia harus sabar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu bernapas lega saat mendapati pria berambut pirang menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura berasumsi bahwa pria itu sedang mencari keberadaannya. Dengan inisiatif ia mengangkat tangannya lalu melambai sebagai tanda. Pria itu tersenyum lima jari lalu lekas berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Oy, Sakura-_chaaan_! Maaf aku terlambat!"

"Yah, aku sudah terbiasa, Naruto," ucap Sakura sarkastik disertai wajah kesal dibuat-buat.

"Hehe, maaf ya."

Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Naruto memberi isyarat kepada salah satu pelayan di sana untuk menghampirinya. Ia memesan minuman dan makanan sesuai keinginannya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke atas meja lalu menatap wajah Sakura lurus.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui sekarang," ucapnya santai. Sementara yang diminta berkata hanya tertunduk gugup. Selalu seperti itu.

"Yang pertama, seperti biasa, bagaimana kabarnya, Naruto?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Ia menunggu bibir Naruto terbuka memberikan jawaban.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia bertemu dengan Naruto hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sasuke. Sahabatnya ini—pun sahabat Sasuke—maklum saja menerima permintaan Sakura. Ia malah merasa senang menjadi tali penyambung satu arah secara tidak langsung di antara kedua sahabatnya yang dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih itu. Satu arah? Ya, karena Naruto hanya menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke kepada Sakura, tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

"Si _Teme_ itu baik-baik saja. Sehat. Tetap dingin dan keras kepala seperti dulu," jawab Naruto mantap. Sakura mendesah lega mendengar jawaban yang selalu sama setiap kali ia menanyakan hal itu. Ia tahu Naruto tak pernah berbohong. Setidaknya Sasuke baik-baik saja, begitu pikirnya.

"Ada yang berbeda?" tanya Sakura ragu. Di satu sisi ia berharap Sasuke menemukan gadis lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya, namun di sisi lainnya lagi Sakura takut jika Naruto menyatakan hal itu. Dengan harap-harap cemas ia menunggu jawaban Naruto yang masih terlihat memikirkan jawaban.

"Kupikir tidak. Tidak ad—oh ya! Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah melihat ia kembali tertawa dan ia tak sesibuk dulu. Ia sudah tidak terlalu memforsir dirinya lagi."

"Syukurlah," jawab Sakura setengah hati. Ia menarik konklusi bahwa Sasuke tak lagi membutuhkan pengalih. Hidupnya mungkin jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ia meringis kecil mengingat dirinya sendiri yang belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang pria yang selalu dicintainya itu. Ia harusnya merasa senang karena Sasuke jauh lebih baik begitu, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa tercubit karena mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai bisa melupakan dirinya. Sedikit rasa tak rela mengaduk-ngaduk kotak nuraninya. Namun mau bagaimana pun ia harus rela. Ia harus bisa rela.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tertegun mendengar pertanyaan pria di seberangnya. Apakah jika bayangan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari benaknya berarti ia baik-baik saja? Atau tidak? Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Otaknya terus berputar menyusun untaian kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mata hijaunya menatap mata Naruto yang mengharap jawaban yang sekiranya membuatnya puas. Bibirnya bergetar dan terbuka sedikit, hendak menjawab namun untaian kata itu belum tersusun juga.

"Aku baik. Seperti yang kau lihat," ia memutuskan untuk menjawab seperti itu. Sakura melihat wajah Naruto mengendur dan tersenyum lega. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyum pahit. Semoga saja Naruto tidak mendeklarasikan senyum itu adalah senyum pahit, melainkan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Aku tahu kau memang gadis yang kuat."

Sekali lagi, ucapan Naruto membuatnya tertegun. Betapa tidak pekanya pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sakura bersyukur pelayan datang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia melihat mata Naruto berkilat ketika ramen pesanannya sudah datang dan dengan cepat melahapnya hingga habis. Sementara Sakura kembali menyesap teh herbalnya yang belum habis karena ia memang tidak memesan makanan.

Setelah melihat makanan Naruto sudah habis, Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Naruto," ucapnya pelan.

"Hm?" respons Naruto sekenanya. Ia menepuk perutnya yang terasa penuh karena kenyang.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ punya rencana.. menikah? Kau tahu, umurnya yang sudah 27 tahun itu 'kan sudah cukup mapan." Sekilas setelah ia bertanya begitu kepada Naruto, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha menguatkan mentalnya. Apa pun jawaban Naruto nantinya, Sakura harus siap menerimanya.

Alis Sakura sedikit terangkat melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan serius. Darahnya berdesir dan memompa dengan cepat detak jantungnya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugup yang mendera.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu."

Demi apa pun, kata-kata Naruto yang tidak _to the point_ membuatnya semakin gugup. Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia harus siap menerima jawaban apa pun dari Naruto. Kedua tangannya kini bersembunyi di balik meja sembari menggulung-gulung ujung _blouse _yang Sakura kenakan.

"Tempo hari Sasuke berbicara padaku. Berbicara seakan-akan ia tahu bahwa aku akan menyampaikannya padamu."

"Bicara.. apa?"

Punggung yang sedari tadi bersandar kini menjadi tegak. Sakura semakin tegang melihat gelagat Naruto yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Raut wajahnya semakin mengeras. Tak ada satu pun raut santai yang selalu melekat pada pria pirang itu.

"Entah bagaimana, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tahu alasan kau meninggalkannya dan menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, aku sendiri sih yang membawanya ke topik ini. Ia memang tidak mengatakan apa penyebabnya—yang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu—namun bisa kulihat bahwa ia benar-benar yakin. Tak kutemukan satu pun kebohongan di wajahnya."

Sakura membeku. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke tahu sesuatu yang sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat selama dua tahun ini. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk menutup mulut yang sebelumnya terperangah.

"Ka-kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Dan kita berdua tahu Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa. Aku yakin dia jujur, Sakura-_chan_. Terlepas dari alasan yang ada dipikirannya dan kenyataannya sama atau tidak. Aku tak akan memaksamu mengatakannya padaku, dan juga memaksa Sasuke. Dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaimu dan akan menerimamu, _apa adanya_. Ia memang tidak berharap besar kau mau kembali padanya. Ia bilang ia mulai mencoba mengerti dirimu dengan segala alasanmu."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang mempertegas bahwa Sasuke memang mengetahui alasannya meninggalkan pria itu, Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Di detik itu juga, bekapan tangan kanan Sakura terhadap mulutnya sendiri semakin mengencang. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang jatuh dengan derasnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Semua yang Naruto utarakan benar-benar menusuk hatinya hingga ke bagian yang terdalam. Napasnya terputus-putus. Ia tak peduli lagi di mana ia berada sekarang. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gumamnya lirih.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin dan khawatir. Ia menyentuh bahu yang tengah bergetar milik gadis itu pelan lalu menepuknya beberapa kali. "Sakura-_chan_, kusarankan kau untuk menemui Sasuke."

"Ia kini sedang dinas di luar kota untuk satu bulan ke depan. Kau harus segera menemuinya. Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberikan alamat tempat tinggal sementara Sasuke di sana," tambahnya lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo, biar kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

.

_Berkali-kali ia menolak menjawab telepon dari Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak sanggup bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang. Sakura sama sekali belum memberi tahu Sasuke perihal masalah besar yang dihadapinya. Masalah di mana ia merasa cacat dan tak berguna. Ia terlalu takut. Bahkan setelah satu bulan dari hari di mana ia divonis, yang mengetahui hal itu hanyalah Ino dan orang tuanya. _

_Selama lebih dari satu bulan Sakura menutupi dirinya dari Sasuke. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu di mana—di rumah sakit mana ia berada. Orang tuanya dan Ino cukup mengerti keputusan Sakura. Mereka pun turut menutupi keberadaan Sakura, terutama dari Sasuke. Namun mereka semua tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan datang ke rumah orang tua Sakura tepat ketika hari di mana Sakura pulang ke sana. Dengan begitu, mau tidak mau keberadaan Sakura sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi._

_Dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang semakin kurus, Sakura menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk makan malam. Meski begitu, gadis itu masih tetap cantik. Gaun sederhana yang ia kenakan sebenarnya sangatlah kontras dengan pakaian rapi yang Sasuke kenakan, tidak seperti biasanya. _

_Ada satu hal yang harus Sakura katakan pada Sasuke, dan ia yakin malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Kebetulan Sasuke yang mengajaknya keluar. Perjalanan diisi dengan suasana canggung. Sakura dengan gugup melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Ia bingung mengapa Sasuke tampak tenang dan tidak marah sama sekali. Padahal normalnya pemuda itu akan marah padanya karena telah tak mengacuhkannya selama lebih dari satu bulan. Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Sasuke sudah memaafkannya. Betapa baiknya pemuda itu jika begitu. _

_Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia dibawa Sasuke ke sebuah makan malam romantis. Sumber cahaya di sana hanyalah api yang berpendar dari lilin-lilin kecil beserta cahaya bulan dan bintang. Dari luasnya restoran tersebut, Sakura tak melihat satu orang pun selain orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan. Apakah Sasuke merencanakan ini sejak lama? Jika benar begitu, untung saja waktunya sangatlah tepat dengan kepulangan Sakura dari rumah sakit. Jika takdir buruk tak mengikatnya, tentu saja Sakura akan merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling beruntung di dunia. Sayangnya, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, ia tidak merasa begitu. _

_Kali ini Sakura tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, sehingga tak ada yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam. Benar-benar hening hingga suara angin berembus pun terdengar. Sekali lagi, Sakura melirik Sasuke diam-diam. Pemuda itu masih santai hingga ia menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah meneguk air putih, ia menatap mata Sakura lurus. _

"_Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi Sakura._

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"_

"…"

_Mendapati Sakura yang terdiam. Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. "Kau sungguh berbeda hari ini."_

"Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu_," ucap mereka bersamaan. Mata keduanya membulat, lalu tersenyum penuh arti._

"Kau dulu_," ucap mereka lagi bersamaan. Kali ini, Sakura tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, kau dulu," sambar Sakura._

"_Oke," Sasuke menarik tangannya dari saku, ia menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah. Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura memicing curiga dan terperangah saat Sasuke berlutut di bawahnya. Ia membuka kotak merah itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin di sana. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."_

_Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan sejuta kejutan yang dimilikinya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang dingin dan keras kepala. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sulit dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja melamar Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya. Namun sayangnya, reaksi Sakura sekarang tidaklah seperti reaksi yang ia bayangkan.._

"_Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya, air matanya sudah jatuh begitu saja. Tidak, air mata itu bukanlah air mata bahagia. Air mata itu adalah air mata pelampiasan dari kesedihan yang sudah dialaminya selama satu bulan terakhir. Dan keadaannya sekarang membuatnya semakin terjepit di dalam kesedihan itu hingga kesulitan bernapas. _

_Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan segala isakan pilu yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Tak hanya matanya saja yang menangis, namun seluruh tubuhnya. Apa yang dihadapinya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jatuh ke jurang kesedihan terdalam. Di saat ia berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke karena ia merasa ia adalah perempuan yang cacat yang tak bisa memberi keturunan, Sasuke malah melamarnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menutup kotak merah yang sebelumnya sudah Sasuke buka, lalu berkata, "Sasuke-_kun_, ma-maaf a-aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."Tepat setelah itu, Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sasuke, mengabaikan segala rasa sakit di bagian perut bekas jahitan pasca operasi pengangkatan rahim. _

.

.

.

Angin musim semi berembus menari-nari bersama surai merah muda milik Sakura. Berada di balkon sebuah hotel di lantai tiga membuat kekuatan angin lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan angin di bawah. Sakura bergidik saat angin itu mulai menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu mengusap lengannya.

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang turun dari langit mengikuti arah gravitasi menarik perhatian gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga itu. Sakura mengikuti ke mana kelopak itu meliuk-liuk ditiup angin, upayanya menyentuh tanah selalu memiliki rintangan jika angin tak pernah absen. Nyaris saja kelopak bunga itu terjatuh di balkon kamar hotelnya, namun embusan angin menggagalkannya. Kelopak itu turun melewati lantai tiga hotel. Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan di mana kelopak bunga itu akan mendarat. Namun perhatiannya mulai terbelah dua saat ia melihat pria berambut hitam dengan model mencuat. Diabaikannya kelopak bunga itu, kali ini matanya tak lepas dari sosok pria itu. Ia tak mungkin salah, pria itu pasti Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang selalu dicintainya.

Tubuhnya tergerak begitu saja menuju _lift_ dan tangannya menekan tombol lantai dasar. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, cepat-cepat ia mengambil langkah keluar. Ia menyeruak ke luar hotel menembus antrian orang-orang sambil berkata 'permisi' beberapa kali. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, arah yang Sasuke tuju jika dilihat dari lantai tiga nanti. Sebuah senyum haru berkembang di bibir Sakura saat ia mendapati punggung seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kembali ia menguatkan hati untuk mengejar pria itu dan memunculkan batang hidung di hadapannya setelah sekian lama hilang dari hidupnya. Satu dua langkah lebar mulai ia ambil dengan ragu, namun langkah selanjutnya memompa kepercayaan diri yang ada dalam dirinya. Punggung pria itu terlihat semakin jauh, namun itu tak membuat Sakura menyerah. Kakinya masih terus melangkah mengikuti jejak.

Namun langkah penuh kepastiannya itu terhenti begitu saja. Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya menegang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seakan memaksa keluar dari kulitnya. Dalam kekakuannya, air mata gadis itu menetes lagi. Dari balik air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya, ia bisa melihat jelas adanya mobil yang sudah hancur menyimpang ke trotoar jalan. Dan masih terekam jelas di kepalanya bagaimana proses hancurnya mobil itu, pun saat mobil itu menabrak sosok yang sedari tadi ia kejar hingga terpental.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Kali ini tak ada setitik keraguan di langkahnya. Ia berlari. Berlari sangat kencang hingga menembus kumpulan orang yang mengelilingi pria yang dikejarnya. Mengelilingi Sasuke yang tengah terkulai lemas di atas aspal. Napas Sakura tersenggal-senggal. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mencari dari matanya.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Cepat-cepat ia memeluk sosok yang nyaris tidak bernyawa itu. Ia memeluknya erat seakan tak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Erangan-erangan lemah dari Sasuke terdengar hingga ke telinga Sakura. Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah rupawan itu dalam. Air mata gadis itu semakin tumpah hingga turut membasahi wajah Sasuke.

"Sssakura.."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dengan pergerakan lemah, tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh wajah Sakura. Menghapus segala air mata yang terus-menerus menyeruak keluar tanpa henti sebisanya. "Berhentilah menangis. Tersenyumlah. Aku ingin senyummu lah yang terakhir kulihat di dunia."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau harus bertahan, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku di sini. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Kumohon, bertahanlah!"

Teriakan-teriakan Sakura terdengar begitu pilu. Isak tangis tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terus memegangi Sasuke tanpa mau melepasnya barang sedetik pun.

"Kumohon, berhentilah menangis, Sakura. Tersenyumlah untukku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Dengan kasar Sakura menghapus air matanya dan sebisa mungkin berusaha tersenyum di balik tangisnya. "Lihat, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku tersenyum untukmu. Ku-kumohon bertahanlah!" ucap Sakura pilu dengan suara yang bergetar. Sebuah senyum perih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Tepat setelah itu, mata Uchiha Sasuke terpejam untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/n:

Duh, ini apaan yak hahaha gaje banget perasaan :'(

Maaf kalo judul ngga nyambung, udah bingung mau kasih judul apa :(

Makasih ya untuk yang kuat baca tulisan abal ini sampai sini :'')

Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya apresiasi. Flame? Saya ngga yakin mental saya sudah cukup kuat menerima flame :''')

Last but not least, mind to review? :'D


End file.
